User blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter 619 prediction.
Chapter 619. Title:Sea Forest Cover:Cocoyashi Village..Nojiko smiling,is sneaking in Genzo's bedroom while he is sleeping and try to leave the newspaper in the table near him. Page 1: (Inside the Ryuuguu Palace the level of water is raising...) Usopp:-'''-'Came out of the water amazed--Ugh,He won.!!Zoro won.!He defeated Hodi Jones.. '''Brook':'''Yohohohoho thats brilliant..! '''Neptune:How could he?Jones is pretty strong..''' '''Crowd:--All amazed--What?Hodi Jones is defeated? Page 2: Zoro: --Jumps out of the water and take and exhale-- Ahhh finally some air..Phew,that was easy..With only one attack.. Usopp:Zoro,you did it..I was worried..He is a fishman,i thought he is strong in the water.. Neptune:' '--((He cant be defeated..Something seems really suspicious..))-- Crowd:'''Neptune-sama,the water..!!We need to do something.. '''Zoro: I have an idea..Usopp,Brook and old man keep your hands to your body..Dont move at all or else you will get cut.. Zoro: --'''He take his swords out and put one in the mouth-- Santoryu...' Page 3: '''Zoro:Tatsu Maki''.! --Zoro created a tornado coming from the water and blow those three in the air breaking the ceiling and let them get away-- 'Usopp:'Whooooooooooaaah 'Brook:'I'm flying,Yohohoho.!! Page 4: (They are in the air after Zoro's attack) '''Neptune:'Wow.. '---Hoe his whale is nearby and look worried---' Neptune:'Oiii Hoe,catch us please.! '''Usopp:'I'm gonna be sick.!! -'''-They are riding Hoe--''' '''Neptune: 'Hoe,track Shirahoshi down..We need to find my daughter..' Page 5: Zoro': '--Smiling-- Hehe they're out..Phew,now is my turn to get out of here.. ???=--'A shadow is visible right below Zoro-- Zoro:''Santoryu,Tatsu Maki --He is in mid air--.! Zoro:-'-'Blood coming from his mouth--'Could it be?' Page 6: '---This shadow is Jones and before Zoro got out,he jumps and bite him in his right shoulder--' '''Jones: --Still biting Zoro's shoulder-- Shahahahahahahaha,you though i was defeated..!!!You filthy human,your mine now.. --'He took him back to the water.--' Zoro:'-'-In the water with blood coming from his right shoulder,thinking--'Now,i've got to think something..But he is a fishman..Geez that hurts' Page 7: (Somewhere in the island Luffy,Sanji and Chopper are going to the Sea Forest with Shirahoshi) '''Luffy:' Yosh,i hope that creep doesnt follow us here..Maaan he is annoying '''Shirahoshi:Hehe i know Luffy-sama..! Chopper:'Oi Sanjiii wake uup!!You keep fainting,i'm really pissed!!!Wake up!!!--He hits him in the head with Human Point-- '--Also Nami with Keimi are shown heading to the Sea Forest--''' Page 8: (Sea Forest) (Franky is seen holding Dosun from his head..Dosun is bleeding everywhere and he is defeated..) 'Franky:'I dont care who are you..But i dont like your attitude.. 'Jinbe:--'''Without turning his back,still sitting--So you are a Straw Hat..Right? '''Franky:'What?Yeah,do you know Luffy.? 'Jinbe:'Yeah..I'm waiting for him right now..I hope he got my message..Its something i need to tell him.. 'Franky:'Oh he is coming here,great..Sunny is also ready to move.Right Den? 'Den:'Yes Franky..You and Iceburg did a hell of a job creating this ship..It can take you to the New World without any trouble.. Page 9: (Somewhere in the island,Zeo and Daruma are riding two sea kings) '''Zeo':'' ' Hell,where we should go now..I'm lost.We need to find and kill Jinbe.. Daruma:Kyah,kyah..Yes yes..His attitude was pretty bad..Who he think he is??Punching our captain..No worst,punching his brother like that and leave..! (A picture as a flashback of Jinbe with blood on his hand and Jones is down..Jinbe says 'Bastard..Your way of thinking is awful..Why are you hate humans so much) Zeo:Enough...We shall destroy him.. Page 10: (Finally,Shirahoshi and the others reach the Sea Forest) Luffy:--From far away--Jiiiiiiiiiiinbeeeeeee.!!! Jinbe:--Happy--Luffy-kun,you got my message.! Luffy:'Frankyy you are here too.. '--They are still on Megalo and in the air.--''' '''???:Tsasasasasasasa 'Jinbe:--'''Turns--Wh..What are you doing here? Page 11: (Big Mam and her crew is here..Big Mam is a very tall and big woman with fat lips and curly hair..He wears a t-shirt with a painted flower on it and short jeans with black boots.He is wielding a shotgun..Also beside her is her pet:Milo,he is a sheep.) '''Big Mam:'Tsaaasasasasa i'm here babies!! END..!!I know its kinda short but its ok..Feel free to comment and rate..Thanks!! Category:Blog posts